


Tu es toujours là dans mes pensées

by Eicartgeorge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x16, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, Gen, Ghost Allison Argent, Missing Scene, stydia-fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Written for stydia-fanfiction a few weeks ago for the prompt "Lydia talks to Allison while she’s “dead” and, of course, says something about Stiles and she comes back bc Allison tells her she has to."It's a missing scene from 5x16.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original post on tumblr [here](http://stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/158822964780/tu-es-toujours-l%C3%A0-dans-mes-pens%C3%A9es)

Lydia barely remembered being brought into the clinic, (the overwhelming pain coursing through her skull made sure of that). She’d been trying to suppress her screams, and her lungs were burning and begging for release.

Between all of the noises in her head, she heard Stiles’s voice.

“Uh, what the hell is that?”

“Mistletoe.” Deaton responded.

“Mistletoe? She’s got a freaking hole in her head!” Which would have been her sentiments exactly if she were able to think about more than trying not to scream. Unfortunately, she lost her concentration when she felt the odd sensation of the syringe against her scalp.

Lydia sat up suddenly, opening her mouth and finally giving in to the pain in her head and her lungs. She heard glass shattering, and the intensity of the pain built up. Then there was silence. Numbness. The pain was gone. _Finally_. She thought with a sigh.

The strawberry blonde opened her eyes to see herself on the steel table. Stiles was attempting to shield her from the flying debris as Scott and Deaton were ducking to shield themselves. Everything seemed to be moving in half speed, so slow she wondered if she could catch one of the shards in her hand. She reached out, her fingers nearing one of the pieces, when she heard it.

“Lydia Martin.” There was a knowing smirk in her voice. Lydia let out a gasp as she turned around. She would know that voice anywhere.

“Allison?” The brunette was leaning against the door frame with a smile etched on her face.

She pushed herself off the wall as the two girls ran toward each other wrapping the other in an embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Lydia sniffed.

“I know.”

Lydia’s smile suddenly faded, and she pulled herself away. “Wait…how are you here right now?”

Allison smiled sadly and looked back at the scene in front of her. Glass was still raining down, and Lydia was flat on her back on the table. The banshee followed her best friend’s gaze, then realization sat in as she looked back at the former huntress.

“I’m dead?” Allison nodded slowly. “No…no no no no no.” Lydia began to panic. “They got me out, they…they had a plan! And it worked!” She pushed her hair back with both of her hands, and let out a shaky breath. “It worked…right?”

Allison hoisted herself up onto one of the counters, “It was one of their better plans, I’ll admit. A lot of variables though.” Allison sighed. “Maybe too many.”

Lydia felt a strange warmth on her cheek and turned to look at the scene unfolding in front of her. Stiles was brushing glass away and even from here she could see the fear in his eyes.

“Scott’s listening for your heartbeat.” Allison told her. “He doesn’t hear it.” She glanced away. “How _is_ Scott?”

Lydia looked back at the brunette, then to the alpha.

“He’s good. He’s got a beta. A sophomore named Liam.” Lydia shrugged. “Kid’s got some anger issues, but he’s got a good heart.” Lydia walked over to Scott and looked him square in the face. “He looks so sad.”

“Of course he’s sad, Lydia. You’re dead.” Allison looked over to Stiles. “And he’s watching his best friend in the world-his _brother_ \- lose the love of his life.”

Lydia’s head snapped toward Allison’s. “What?”

Allison threw her head back with a laugh. “You’re kidding, right?!” Lydia turned back to Stiles, a look of slow realization forming in her features. “Oh God…you aren’t kidding.”

Lydia shook her head slowly as she began to walk over to the boy who was cradling her head in his hands. She could still feel the dull warmth from his hands on her face.

“What’s he saying?” Lydia asked. “Why can’t I hear him?”

“Because you’re dead, Lydia.”

“Well how come _you_ know what’s going on?”

Allison shrugged. “Because I’ve been dead longer.” She sighed when Lydia gave her a confused look. “I can’t hear them so much as I know what they’re thinking. It’s not a voice like you and I talking right now..it’s more of thought that’s not your own. It’s something you learn with time. ”

“What’s he thinking about?” Lydia had turned back to Stiles.

“He’s wanting you to wake up. He’s thinking about everything you guys have been through together. Everything he never said to you.” Allison smirked. “The kiss in the locker room.”

Lydia bit back a smile. “Can you teach me?”

Allison smiled sadly and shook her head. “Not yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you thought this whole dying thing was permanent for you?”

“Well-”

Allison _tsk_ ed. “Not today, Sweetheart. In a few minutes, you’re going to go back where eventually..”She paused and added, “Well, hopefully… the boy will grow some balls and tell you how he feels.”

Lydia opened her mouth, not sure what to respond to first, but decided with “Why in a few minutes?”

“Because I still need some time to make you realize that you’re in love with him too. So that maybe when he finally does tell you how he feels, you’ll return the favor.”

“ _Listen to me, Lydia._ ” She heard Stiles whisper.

She whipped her head back to the boy and Allison sighed. “You heard him. Didn’t you?” Lydia nodded. “Then I don’t have much time.” Allison hopped off the counter and walked over to the banshee. “Look, you have kept your heart guarded for far too long. First there was your dad, then Jackson…then me. Each of us gave you a reason to not let anyone close to you. You’re afraid they’re going to leave you…forget about you…die.” Lydia looked down at herself on the table. “There comes a point where you have to let your guard down, and just… remember.”

Lydia looked back up. “Remember what?”

“Remember how it felt when you kissed him-”

“I was trying to stop him from freaking out-”

Allison shook her head. “That doesn’t change the fact that you saw something in him that day. Something you wanted to protect. Something that you needed to protect yourself from. That’s why you pushed him away. But God, Lydia…if I had to entrust one person to protect you, he would be _it_. He would rather die than to see you hurt.”

Lydia nodded, a dull ache forming in her head. “Maybe that’s what I’m afraid of.”

Allison sighed and put her hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “If you never let anyone in, because you’re afraid they’re going to die, then you’re never going to live. You may as well give up right now.”

Lydia shook her head. “But I don’t want to. I _want_ to live.”

“Good, because he _did_ save your life. You wouldn’t want to waste that.” Allison grabbed her friend in a tight hug. “I really do miss you…but the next time I see you…I want you to be old and gray. And instead of the clinic with Stiles, Scott and Deaton, we’ll be in your house and you’ll be surrounded by kids and grandkids…and…well, I guess Stiles will still be there too.”

“Why? Because we’ll be married?”

“How am I supposed to know? I’m _dead_. Not _psychic_.” Lydia giggled. “But I _hope_ that’s why…otherwise he’s going to have some explaining to do.” Allison took a deep breath. “I love you, Lydia.”

“ _Lydia._ ” She heard a final whisper.

Both girls looked back toward him, but Allison spoke first. “You should get back before he goes out of his mind…I can feel it about to happen.”

Lydia nodded. “How do I do it?”

“Grab your hand.” Lydia did as she was told. “Now focus on that part that can still hear and feel everything.” She focused on the throbbing pain in her head and her sore throat. The feel of Stiles’s hands on her face. Stiles. The way he smelled, so close to her. The feel of his breath on her face.

Suddenly she let out a gasp and blinked a few times. Stiles’s eyes flooding with relief was the first thing she saw. He helped her sit up and her eyes scanned the room a moment. Allison had been there…right? That actually happened… Or was it just her imagination?

Her mother walked in and thoughts of Allison had quickly fallen away. As her mother held her, she looked over to Stiles, her knight in plaid armor.

“They saved me, Mom. Stiles saved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the title of this fic is taken from the French version of "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan. I couldn't think of a title and the song was stuck in my head.


End file.
